Maybe
by Thundercat1
Summary: Silver finds himself in a relationship with Proton, however Giovanni doesn't approve of him being gay, so when he uses the worst punishment he can think of will it turn Silver straight or drive him to another man? R and R. Heartstringshipping
1. Babysitter?

XXX

Anger flowed through him like a raging river. He sighed pushing the anger away and focusing on the man in front of him,

"I don't need a babysitter, im thirteen, father" he sighed his hands clenched into fists. The man in front of him sighed and scoffed, he looked down at his son, his stone eyes watching his every movement.

"No" came the simple statement. The redhead felt angry once more, he didn't get it!

"You're so unfair! Im old enough to stay home alone while you work, and im sure your executives have better things to do then watch me!" he yelled. However Giovanni did not look amused by Silver yelling at him. The brunette pushed down his own anger and looked down at his light eyed son,

"Silver, get upstairs before I do something I regret!"

"But"

"Go!" Giovanni shouted pointing at the stairs; the redhead didn't hesitate to run up the stairs. Silver glanced around the dark room, first entering it he was greeted by darkness and a rush of cold air; shivering he looked around. This room hadn't been used in years. After all it was just his father and himself whom lived in the rather oversized house for two people. This was his mother's old office. He flipped the light switch on, it sparked a bit but went on. There were boxes and cob webs every ware. He walked over to the desk, his pale eyes looked down, he picked up a photo of his dead mother. The photo was her and Giovanni; the two seemed so young so lively. He remembered those times. The times were Team Rocket wasn't first in his father's life, his mother was. Tear drops fell from his eyes; they ran down his cheek and hit the dusty desk. A warm hand touched his shoulder; he didn't look up, his shimmering silver eyes were hot with tears as he looked at the photo of his mother.

"It's alright son," Giovanni said squeezing his son's shoulder trying to comfort the young boy. Silver didn't look up at his father, there was a mixture of sadness and….regret what did he have to regret? Did he know more than he was leading on? Silver decided agents asking about his mother's death and looked at his father.

"What's it like to be in love?" he asked whipping the tears from his eyes and putting the photo down on the desk were it belonged. Giovanni though about it, his stone eyes looking at the celling then down at his son,

"Well son, its, well….you'll know when you are, when you meet a nice _girl_" he said, Silver knew how much his father wanted Team Rocket to live on after he died, but he wanted Silver to feel the same way, he hoped once day he would have grandchildren running Team Rocket. "Now I have to go, Proton will be here watching you, remember be good, he has permission to…do anything" Giovanni said patting his son on the head and leaving the room. Silver stared at the photo, his pale eyes watery but he was able to keep the tears from falling this time. Ever since she died Giovanni had no time for the boy and was always caught up in Team Rocket stuff. Silver jumped from his thoughts when he heard a loud slam, he sighed, Protons here. He stood up and wiped his eyes one final time to make sure it was _not_ noticeable that he was crying. Walking down the stairs as slowly as possible, the dull eyed boy noticed the strong smell of cologne. Walking all the way down he saw Protons familiar shape. 'Pretty boy striper' he thought bitterly walking over and sitting next to Proton. The teal haired man smirked and turned his attention to the younger boy,

"Aww kid, u sad? He asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up" Silver scoffed looking down afraid the executive would see that he was crying, after all missing you dead mother was a very good reason to cry, would this man, the self-proclaimed 'cruelest member of Team Rocket' really think that?

"Aww, is little Silver sad?" Proton once again teased, Silver had to admit that he found Proton attracting…physically but this is what he hated about him.

"Shut up!" Silver yelled running up the stairs, he refused to cry infrount of this….this man. With a sigh, slowly Proton fallowed, his arms crossed over his black uniform and his cap placed firmly on his head.

"Silver I…im so-" Proton was cut off while speaking, Silver did something, what he did was the last thing he ever though he would do, but something that was so…. tempting…he kissed him.

Xxx

(_Well everything's in place for the next chapter, so what's gunna happen Giovanni doesn't approve of Silver being gay, and dos Proton like Silver back? R AND R! Oh and if any of you have a Facebook pm me and ill add you :) next chapter tonight hopfully it will get better after this chapter)_


	2. Do You?

Xxx

Proton stood there in total shock. Silver looked up at the man, he waited for him to respond but got nothing but Protons bright teal eyes opened wide. He felt a wearied feeling spread trough him; he could only make out the part that was fear. What if Proton punished him for kissing him? With a flushed face the ginger backed up slowly to avoid what he thought was going to be Proton slapping him. But what it was the teal haired executive wrapping his arm around the younger light eyed boys neck. Silver looked up at him shocked to see this was his response, Proton smirked kissing him, Silver without hesitation kissed the man back, applying pressure to his lips. He was confused this man was arrogant, cruel, and a nuisance to have around. But yet he was also strong, brave, smart, and sexually appealing. This only confused Silver more, did he love him or hate him? Proton broke the kiss for air, by this time both of his arms were wrapped around the small boy's neck pulling him closer. There's chests touched and Silvers pale face was flushed and a slight smile appeared on Protons chapped lips. The lighting in the room was dim and a rush of cold hair made a shiver go down Silvers spine, he swallowed his fear knowing that Proton wasn't going to hit him, in fact that was the only thing he could say he was sure about.

"Why did you kiss me, then kiss me back when I kissed you?" Proton finally broke the silence, the sweet silence when he could just look up at the executive and take in every part of the image his eyes were portraying him. Silver didn't know how to answer this, he just griped Protons back, he was never good at communicating with people, The Mask of Ice made sure of that. "I know the mask of lice made it hard for you to talk about your feelings, but im giving you the chance to." Proton sighed when the cutting silence reappeared.

"Mask of lice?" Silver almost laughed at Protons mistake and looked up at the man, a smile portraying on his own lips, he felt a rush of confidence go through him, "I-I really don't know why I kissed you…" he spoke softly lowering his voice to a mumble hoping Proton would see just how intimidated his was, he wasn't afraid, but any normal person would find the teal haired man intimidating. Silver looked down for a few moments then looked back up at Proton, "I really don't know, I mean I guess I-I it was tempting im sorry I-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay" Proton said putting a finger over the boy's chapped lips. Pale eyes watched in dull confusion as Proton looked down at him, his teal eyes were shinning in even this dim light, Silver felt….different again. Having Proton touch him and seeing him like this, and the silence they shared, it….it was amazing to him. "Silver, do you like me, it's okay" He spoke softly, Silver was confused when did Proton become so nice? And he didn't even know if he liked him, part of him was screaming yes, yes I like you, the other was confused and liked the man's cruelness, it may be sickening but part of him….got off on it.

"Proton, I-I don't know" he said looking up at him, once again the executive smirked; he lowered himself and kissed the underage boy again. Silver quickly parted his lips its felt so right, so exciting, but at the same time it felt so….wrong. All his life he was raised to find the perfect girl to be the heir to Team Rocket, but instead he was kissing Proton. Proton took the advantage to slide his tongue into the boys hot mouth, the new feeling aroused Silver, he felt different…._again_ he felt like all of the wrong feelings were gone and that Proton and himself were all that mattered. He didn't care about Team Rocket, he never did, and he much rather see Archer, Petrel, Ariana, or Proton running it after Giovanni then himself, blood heir or not. Silver was the one who broke the kiss this time, he looked up at the man looking down at him, "I like you, Proton, a lot" he said with a smile and the teal haired man smiled back at him.

"I can't believe im saying this, and if you tell anyone I did, I'll kill you, but Silver, I like you too" the executive said tightening his grip on the boys back. He pulled Silver closer to him so the top of Silvers head was touching his jaw line. Silver closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them to make sure the seen that was going on infrount of him was real. He smiled what Proton said was probably the nicest thing that has ever came out of the executives mouth.

"Does this mean were…..together?" Silver asked shyly

"Is that what you want it to mean?" Proton asked, Silver nodded with a wide smile on his pale face; his dull eyes glowing with happiness. Proton pulled him as close as the two could get then pushed him away confusing Silver, then the executive went for his jacket, he quickly unzipped the dark black and red fleece and threw it aside, Silver had no idea what was going on, but he didn't protest he just stood there and let Proton do as he pleased. The man ripped off the black under shirt that belonged to Silver and threw it with the jacket. Silver shivered under the gaze, he never showed his body to people like this before. "Such a nice body" Proton said licking his lips, Silvers only reply was to smirk slightly and blush. Seeing this Proton ran his hand that was covered by his Rocket glove down his chest and down his torso. Silvers body twitched at the cold touched but didn't try and stop Proton, he didn't want him to stop, he wanted this just as bad. But the gloves they sent a shiver up his spine and bad memories flooding into his head. Pryce had 'touched' him with gloves like those before. He closed his eyes when he was almost certain fear was showing. "What's wrong?" Proton asked moving his hand off of the gingers chest.

"Could you take off your gloves?" Silver finally asked re-opening his eyes and looking up at the executive.

"Ahhh, yeah" Proton said sliding off the gloves that went all the way up his arm and onto his shoulder, Silver smirked seeing his boyfriends arms for the first time. Proton smirked "better?" he asked with an expression that was priceless. With his hands uncovered and Silver relaxing Proton went back to what he was doing. He ran his cold hand down his boyfriend's chest once more. Finally he griped Silvers hips and pulled him closer together. Smirking he kissed Silvers color bone, sucking on the skin and nipping at him. The ginger boy let out a quiet moan, no one had ever paid attention to him like this, no one had ever made him feel this good. His lust grew for Proton as the man lowered himself, his lips leaving a trail of kisses going down his chest and stomach until he got to his boyfriends pelvic area, it was still covered by clothing however. Proton stood up and looked at Silver like 'your turn' the ginger swallowed hard and nodded his head. He grabbed the man's hips and pulled him closer, the boy kissed the executives color bone like he had done him, he nipped lightly at Protons soft skin. Unlike what Proton had done, Silver traveled up wards. He reached Protons neck and did the same as he did on his color bone, backing up he took in the sweet smell of cologne coming from Proton. He slid the top of Protons Rocket uniform off and placed it on the ground in a neater manner then proton had put his clothing. He smiled seeing his boyfriend's well-toned chest.

"Lovely" he said with a warm feeling starting to build up inside his chest, he hadn't felt this way since his mother was holding him, was it…love? He didn't answer and right now he didn't care to know. They two boys were dressed in the same amount of clothing. And Proton made the next move; he took off his own belt and threw it messily on the ground. Proton removed his pants leaving himself in just his boxers; next he took off his hat and placed it neatly on the floor. Silver looked down at Protons lower area, he saw the bulge and almost immediately understood, was he really this naïve? How did he not even know what was happening? Part of him did, the part that wanted it, he put all of his thoughts aside and smirked looking up at Proton, the executive quickly removed Silver pants leaving them in the same state of dress. The teal haired man then did something that was a bit unexpected, he pushed Silver down onto his knees and removed his own boxers. '_There's no going back now'_ Silver thought to himself he was neither happy nor sad. Proton grabbed a handful of red hair and stood in front of Silver, "ahhh what the fuck?" Silver groaned the question feeling his hair being pulled.

"Bitch just shut up and suck" Proton said with an amused smirk looking down at Silver trying to show him he wasn't trying to be mean. Silver smiled up at him and took in his cock. He did his best to lick at every part of it to pleasure Proton the most. He was a virgin he didn't know how to give blowjobs, he just hoped, that Proton would enjoy it. Proton groaned in pleasure, his head leaned back and his eyes closed in pleasure, Silver smirked taking this as a good sign. He took more in eventually triggering his gag reflex causing his throat to tighten around Protons cock, the executive let out a loud moan and started to twitch. "Ahah-ah S-Silver have you d-done this before?" he moaned Silver smirked sucking and extremely lightly nipping which only excited Proton more, it wasn't long before the executive came in his mouth. The boy swished the odd tasting liquid in his mouth; he wasn't very fond of the salty taste but swallowed it. Standing up he looked at Proton and smiled. The executive smiled back at him.

"That was quite a show" Giovanni snarled walking out from behind the door. Silver jumped seeing his father; he silently thanked Arcuse that he still had his boxers on, though he couldn't say the same for Proton, but the executive was standing behind him so nothing 'important' was revealed to Giovanni. The two just stood there staring at Giovanni in horror. "Well someone speak!" He finally growled but still no responses came, Silver didn't know what to say to his father, he feared the worst, he didn't want Proton to get fired, or…hurt. "What Meowth got your tongue or something?" he asked looking the teal eyed man dead in the eyes, his stone ones blazing in the dim light. "You have one chance, Proton if you say the wrong thing, you're screwed" He snarled, but again no one spoke they were frozen with fear. He smirked "good choice not to say anything, now get dressed and get out, I'll be waiting!" He snapped once more slamming the door as he went down stairs.

"He's gunna kill me!" Silver yelped grabbing his pants from the floor, Proton sighed grabbing his arm and looking down into his light silver eyes,

"He's not going to hurt you, talk to him, it will be fine" He said with a confident glow coming from his smile. Silver rolled his eyes and put his pants on followed his shirt and jacket. He looked over to see Proton fully dressed just sliding his gloves on. "Hey, why did you want me to take off my gloves?" Proton asked casually as if there was nothing wrong here. Silver dismissed the question finding it to put him in an uncomfortable situation. Talking about The Mask of Ice was nothing he enjoyed.

"So Proton, if my father hadn't stepped in, how far would we have went?" Silver finally asked slipping on his boots and Proton finished getting dressed by putting on his signature hat. Protons smirked to himself crossing his arms over his chest and leaning agents the wall.

"We would have stopped there, I would have hurt you otherwise" He said, Silver was taken aback by Protons kindness but just dismissed it.

"We might as well not keep him waiting" He sighed walking out the door with the executive right behind him. Walking down the stairs the light eyed boy's heart raced, he saw his father standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked down at his feet then back at Giovanni.

"Proton, back to work...now!" Giovanni barked, the executive muttered something under his breath and walked out slamming the door behind him stubbornly. "You know, I think I mentioned to you before, I didn't mind if you dated one of my executives" Giovanni began looking down at his son, "I did not mean Proton, and before you ask I didn't mean Petrel or that creep Archer either." He finished Silver scoffed the saddest part was that he was really going to ask that. "We need to have a…talk" he added walking into the living room. Silver was baffled was he supposed to fallow, "goddamit, I know you like a book, yes follow" Giovanni called with a sigh. Silver swallowed hard walking into the room, he saw his father sitting on the couch patting the seat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Silver asked 'was he this stupid?' Giovanni couldn't help wondered.

"You're _not _gay, im not letting you be" Giovanni spoke with strictness in his tone, pale eyes opened wide at that, he was gay, he was, but how could he explain this to his father?

"Giovanni, im gay" Silver finally sighed not thinking about what he just called his father, stone eyes blazed as the Rocket leader jumped to his feet.

"You don't respect me, your gay, and you had sex at thirteen!" Giovanni yelled angrily as Silver jumped to his feet as well. "You need to be taught a lesson!" Giovanni snapped grabbing a fistful of red hair and throwing the boy into the wall. Silver wanted to point out that it was his life he could be gay if he pleased, and it was only oral, he was still technically a virgin. Hearing the yelling and the loud bang of the boy hitting the wall, a grunt ran out to see what was happening.

"Sir, sir relax, you don't need to hurt your son" the grunt spoke calmly, both of his hands up as if it would calm the raging Rocket leader. Giovanni let go of Silvers hair and looked at his grunt.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking at the grunt like he was retarded. The grunt grunted, scoffed and walked away. Giovanni sighed turning back to Silver, "give me one reason I shouldn't make it so you can't have kids" the brunette sighed Silver thought for a moment then looked up at his father, his light eyes soft,

"Because I love you, daddy" he hated saying that, but saw the emotional effect it took on Giovanni.

"Silver, I…just go to bed" he sighed once more, Silver did walking up he silently thanked that grunt, that grunt whom he heard screaming, Giovanni needed some ware to take out his anger, and it was better on that grunt them him, right?

Xxx

(_ R AND R….please, thanks for reading! next chapter tommorow)_


	3. Stalker

Xxx

pandas-and-puppies- im sorry if this linked, i just copied the names from the review thing lol, he knows why Giovanni dosn't want him to be gay, maybe its because he wants a heir the Team Rocket, thanks for the review!

PhaedraDarkstar - again sorry if this linked, yup, mean Giovanni. Glade you like the mask of lice thing, im trying to put some humar into this,im not good at that. Thanks for the shipping name, i never would have known. Thanks for the review!

Xxx

Groaning; he sat up, he glared at his alarm clock and lazily swatted at it. After a few seconds of swinging at it he grew angry and just grabbed his bottle of cologne and threw it at it. But in the exhausted state he was in he missed….by a lot.

"Proton! I just layed down, get the fuck up and shut it off, this is the fifth time you've hit me, just move the fucking alarm clock closer to your bed!" Archer yelled putting a pillow over his head to block out the irritating noise coming from the alarm clock. Proton glared at his blue haired superior and got up, yawning he pressed the red 'off' button.

"Thank fucking Mew, goddamit, Giovanni kept Archer and I working all night, now get to work, the boss is already here." Petrel snarled sitting up. Proton didn't say anything he just slipped his Rocket uniform on. He walked over to the mirror and grabbed the hair brush. He brushed his hair and fixed it so it fell the way he pleased. Yawning her turned to Archer when he realized that was his last bottle of cologne.

"Hey Archer, pass me that" he says gesturing towards the bottle that was on the ground next to the older executives bed. The blue haired man looked at Proton then the bottle,

"Get it yourself" he sighed sitting up, Proton glared at him,

"Fucking pass me It, you dumb cunt!" he snarled, Archer rolled his eyes and tossed him the bottle, the man sprayed himself with it before putting it back in his dresser draw. He turned around to grab his hat but it wasn't on its normal hook. He turned slowly his eyes blazing, his hands shaking held up to the level of his head as he spoke ."Who…took…the….fucking hat!" he yelled the last words; Petrel who looked like he was trying to keep a straight face, broke, and smirked. "PETREL!" he screamed and Archer started to bang his head off the wall because of the noise.

"Yes Proton?" Petrel asked shifting so he was leaning agents the wall. His dark eyes were gleaming with amusement, while Protons teal eyes were in an enraged blaze. He tried to calm himself so he could simply ask if he had took his hat, he took a few deep breaths of the cold air. Finally he sighed,

"Petrel, did you take my hat?" he asked in a calmer voice, Archer sighed getting up and glaring at the two men, after screaming about never being able to sleep he walked off towards his office. The younger executive turned his attention back to the purple haired man, he sighed waiting for an answer. Petrel smirked,

"Yes I have it, it's hidden" he said, and Proton looked at him then rolled his eyes irritably.

"Can I have it?" he asked leaning into the question. Petrels smirk grew as he stood up; he was the tallest out of the executives and was a head over Proton, who was the shortest.

"You have to suck me first" Petrel said, a tiny red vain popped out on Protons forehead. He scoffed trying to keep his temper in place; he looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

"You're not serious right? I mean your straight, why would you want me to do that?" he was still looking down, his teal eyes softer and the vain fading, he glanced out the window at the changing color sky that showed the sun was coming up.

"Im serious, I know Im straight, but hell, your gay, and well no man passes up that pleasure" he said walking closer and looking down at the man. "Now, get on your knees and I'll give you back your hat, I know how embarrassed you are to go out without that hat." He knew he was right, if this was how he was gunna get back his hat, he would do it. However he didn't want to cheat on Silver, he knew he couldn't tell Petrel that, if the word was to get out that he was dating Silver, he knew Giovanni would be furious. He said nothing but look up at the dark eyed man, Petrel wasn't smirking he had a stern expression, "hurry up before I need a smoke." Proton looked up at him after he said that, he glanced at the door and slowly lowered himself to his knees. He smirked remembering that Silver was in the same position last night as he was now. Petrel quickly undid his belt and put it on his bed, Petrel watched him, he noticed the man looked a bit different, of corse, he wasn't wearing any make-up, Proton figured. Soon Petrels pants were on the ground followed by his boxers, 'god Archer, please walk in, Ariana, anyone' he thought, he knew he could always jump up and say 'no' but he didn't think Petrel would let him at this point. Petrel grabbed the younger executive by the hair and pulled him closer. Smirking he made Proton take in his cock. Proton let out a noise of disgust as Petrel thrust his cock deeper into his throat. Proton hadn't been in this position before; he was always the dominant one. But he had to admit he like the taste, and he couldn't be mad at Petrel for this, he was his best friend, him and Archer just never….clicked. Proton licked more parts of Petrels manhood, the taller man had his eyes closed and let out a few quiet groans. Proton shut his eyes tight when Petrel pulled his hair making his bob his head. 'Damn now I feel bad for Silver' Proton thought remembering how the boy complained. Proton just wanted to get this over with so he just thought if he made Petrel cum that he would stop. He bobbed his head faster and faster as Petrel let out more pleasured grunts and moans. Proton willed himself not to chock taking Petrel deep throat. The older executives thrust got faster as Protons throat was tightening around his throbbing cock. He knew he was close to his point. Proton was barely breathing to avoid gaging with this large piece of flesh that was in his throat. With a load moan Petrel came in the younger man's mouth, he finally pulled out of the teal haired man letting him swallow the white substance and catch his breath. Petrel put his boxers and pants back on, he never had a shirt on so he grabbed on out of the dresser and put it on, along with his boots.

"Now, my hat" Proton said looking up at the man, Petrel said nothing, "Petrel…give me my h-

"Proton! You left your hat in my office, last night after delivering my paper work" Archer said tossing the black hat to the teal haired man and leaving.

"Surprise?" Petrel smirked.

"I should beat the shit out of you, but im already on bad terms with Giovanni, so you lucky" Proton sighed sitting on his bed he was already late, he quickly slipped on his boots and put on his hat while Petrel applied his make-up. Proton sighed walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. A grunt passed with an unopened water bottle in his hand and Proton grabbed it, he opened it and started to drink the water.

"Ummm what the fuck!" the grunt sneered, Proton rolled his eyes,

"Im your superior, now get back to work! I just need something to get Petrels taste out of my mouth." He said not even realizing that he said the end out loud.

"Petrels what?" the grunt asked

"I didn't say anything about Petrel" Proton said looking at the grunt that was the same height at him.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did" The grunts said with a more convincing tone.

"I didn't!"

"Did"

"Didn't!

"Did!"

"Goddamit! Both of you shut up, Proton come here, grunt go to work!" Giovanni yelled making the grunt jump and run. Proton sighed he wondered when Giovanni was going to confront him. "Come with me" Giovanni said and Proton nodded his head and followed his boss. They entered Giovanni's office; the teal haired man looked around uncomfortably, "sit, will you?" the brunette sighed sitting at his own desk. Proton glanced at the chair in front of him, he huffed then sat.

"Before you say anything, just listen, if I make your son happy then why split us up?" he asked his boss.

"Because Proton, are you gunna get pregnant and have a kid that will take over when Silver dies?" Giovanni asked,

"I certainly hope not" Proton said, his hands on the desk in front of him, him barley in his set.

"Now, if I ever see you with my son again, well, Proton it won't be any fun for you" his boss hissed, Proton wasn't intimidated by this at all.

"I'll see your son whenever I please" he said making Giovanni jump up,

"Proton, just go back to work!" he snapped as the younger man casually walked out.

"Hey what's the boss yelling about?" Petrel asked Proton just shrugged walking away; he walked into his own office and sat at his desk. He relaxed finally able to. He put his feel up on his desk and closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them he was in shock, Silver was standing in front of him, he glanced at the clock, it had been six thirdly when he closed his eyes it was now one. But that's not what the surprising thing was, he got to his feet and walked over to the ginger that was standing in front of him.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" he asked not wanting the child to be in trouble with his father.

"I came to see you babe" the child smirked sadusivly, "plus, my dad's in Johto" he smirked grabbing Protons shoulder lightly and moving closer to him. Proton smirked,

"Wait" he said pushing Silver off of him and walking over to his closet, he opened the door and Archer and Petrel fell out as if they had just had their ears to the door. "Get out you fuckin perverts" Proton sighed,

"Dude, the bosses kid, you scored this time" Petrel said forcing Proton to physically throw them out and lock the door.

"Wow, just wow" the ginger laughed, Proton couldn't help but smirk two as he checked the rest of his room, he was parodied Ariana was in there, he hadn't seen her all day. "Now can we get back to this?" Silver asked, Proton smiled and nodded he lifted Silver onto the desk, he put on of the gingers legs so it was wrapped around his leg, Silvers arms were also wrapped around Protons neck.

"I love you" Proton said the moment he felt the warm feeling enter his chest, he had been in love before, but only got hurt, he was such an uptight guy, he only said 'I love you' if he really felt it which he did.

"I love you too" Silver smiled looking into Protons bright teal eyes. Proton smiled back at him, he leaned in and kissed the boy, Silver, without hesitation parted his lips letting Proton enter his hot mouth. Proton smirked exploring the area; it was fairly new to him. Silver kissed him back holding him tighter. Silver finally broke the kiss.

"I think we should stop here, your dad will be on his way back by now, you should go" he said, Silver sighed nodding as he left, Proton watched as he left and shut the door then layed on his desk looking up at the ceiling, for the first time…blushing and happy.

"Why didn't you fuck him? And don't say it was because Giovanni was on his way back because we both know he won't be back until tomorrow" Ariana said jumping up from behind the desk making Proton jump up, he sighed sitting back down on his desk.

"I don't know, he's so young and, how the fuck did you get in here!" Ariana smirked dismissing the question and looking at Proton with a wide smirk on her face, the redhead executive sighed,

"You can tell me, you know I don't care, I hate the kid" she finally said when they were in silence.

"I don't want to hurt him, and we just started going out" he sighed, Ariana smirked once again,

"So you're not even dating Petrel and you gave him a blowjob." She said

"Do you stalk me or something!" Proton yelled making here jump, she sighed walking to the door,

"Your sweet Proton, just don't get hurt again." She said leaving, Proton sat there and thought about what she meant, would Silver really hurt him?

xx

Silver walked into his house, sighing he sat, he glanced around the room, everything was dark. He closed his eyes leaning back against the couch.

"Come here child" the man smirked, Silver jumped, he glanced around recognizing the place, he felt smaller, a lot smaller. He glared up at Pryce, the man smirked, he was wearing a mask that covered his face. "Sit boy," the man sighed Silver just stood there, he remembered this, he was begging his younger self not to sit. There was nothing he could do about it, the child, him, sat down, Pryce smirked, he put his hand that was covered by a glove over the boy's mouth. With his other hand he griped the child's him, All Silver could do was sit there, he wasn't in control of his bodily movements. The man's hand begin to travel south, he felt tears begin to build up knowing what was about to happen.

"Sir!" one of the grunts woke him by shaking him, Silver jumped looking around, he sighed relief sitting up and rubbing the side of his head.

Xxx

(Next chapter tomorrow, I tried putting humor in this one R AND R)


	4. Relax

(Xx means later period in time)

Xxx

He awoke to the sound of the front door opening and closing loudly.

"Dad?" he called down the stairs still half asleep, he was dressed only in his black boxers and his long red hair was a mess given he was just asleep. He grew nervous when he heard no response. "Dad" he said a bit quieter this time, he for once hope it really was Giovanni downstairs. He swallowed hard hearing loud bangs coming from downstairs, he didn't think to put on any more clothing and just walked down the stairs in what was wearing. Slowly he paired over the corner; he saw only the movement of a shadow coming from the kitchen. At this point he was too afraid to call for his father anymore. He slowly crept into the kitchen and sighed relief when he saw it was Archer. The blue haired executive didn't see him however and was too busy dialing a number on his pokegear. Silver silently moved a little closer over the shining tile floor. Archer didn't turn around he held the pokegear to his ear and begin to speak.

"Yes sir, your sons in bed" he said and there were a few moments of silence. "Yes Petrel has Proton busy he won't be near Silver." He said and there was more silence, "you want me to what! I know he disobeyed you, but he's your son!" Archer exclaimed into the phone, Silver backed away a bit at hearing that, there were a few more moments of silence, Silver could hair his father yelling from the other line, finally the executive sighed and said, "I will, I just want you to know this is the worst way to punish the boy, I mean, no sir im not complaining….yes sir, goodbye." Archer sighed hanging up the phone. Silver stood there in shock and terror. The blue eyed man reached for the cabinet and pulled out a bottle, he took two pills then returned it to were it was, then he turned around with a huff, his bright eyes opened wide and shock as he saw the boy. Silver was speechless he just stood there ready to dash off. Archer smirked slightly, "thanks for only being in your boxer's kid, its gunna make my job a whole lot easier" Silver backed up looking at the blue haired man, he glanced at the front door but knew he would have to get by Archer to get to it. He swallowed hard and ran for it; he bolted right past the unprepared man and grabbed the handle of the door. Before he could even go to pull open the door it flew open, he yelped hitting the wall. He closed his eyes feeling Archer grab him, he looked over his shoulder to see the reason the door had opened was because Petrel had entered. Archer pushed the child into the wall and forced him to sit up straight. Petrel smirked,

"Boss told me to beat the kid" the purple haired man said, his tone showed a bit of sympathy, but Archers hade more in it when he spoke,

"I have to, well you'll know soon enough." He sighed, Silver looked down terrified, Proton wasn't coming, he knew that, he was screwed. "Since your only here to hurt the kid, you start." Archer sighed. Petrel nodded and kicked the sitting child in the face, Silver yelped she his head was forced into the wall because of the impact of Petrels kick on his skull.

"Im sorry kid" Petrel said with a sympathetic tone more than he had before. Silver knew he was a nice guy, in fact he was the nicest out of all the executives. And this was all Giovanni's doing. Petrel grabbed a fist full of red hair, he sighed kicking the child in the stomach, Silver groaned looking at Archer, the blue haired man just looked down. Petrel waited until Silver was hunched over holding his stomach then removed his belt, he sighed taking out the make-up supplies and putting them in his pocket, he then put his hand on Silvers neck to keep his back exposed. He whipped the boys back only stopping when Silver fell. The ginger closed his eyes tightly not caring that his hair was in his face. "You know I would stop Silver, but you dad wants you to learn" Petrel said once again with a sympathetic tone in his voice. He whipped the boy's side that was revealed and neck. A tear drop fell from Silvers eye and went down his cheek. Petrel looked at that, his dark eyes wide, he looked sorry and full of regret, but it was his job, he had to do this. He kicked the kid in the ribs making him gasp to try and get air. He kicked him again and again in the same spot until he heard a crack; Silver screamed his light eyes opened wide showing the pain he was in. Archer glanced nervously at Petrel

"Please, just stop!" Silver yelped holding his ribs. Petrel glanced at his superior, Archer nodded thinking if the boys ribs were broken then He had done enough to the child.

"Petrel, leave, it's bad enough I have to do this, but he doesn't need you watching." Archer sighed, the purple haired man nodded, he grabbed his belt and put it on, kneeling down he looked at Silver, after telling the child he was sorry he left. Silver looked up at Archer, the blue haired man sighed, he grabbed the boy by his arm and put him on the couch.

"Archer please," he said looking up at the man who was removing his own belt the executive sighed removing his boots and pants. He left his shirt on and looked down at Silver.

"Stand up, so I don't hurt you by having to lift you" Archer said and Silver knew the way to avoid the pain was to obey, he stood up still holding his ribs, Archer gently grabbed the pale boys boney shoulders and turned him around, he sighed moving him so he was over the arm of the couch. "Just relax, im sorry about this." Archer soothed as he bent the boy over, Silver yelped felling his ribs touch the hard fabric. Archer squeezed his shoulder trying to calm him before continuing. Silver started to breathe heavier as Archer removed his boxers; the executive removed his own next putting the pairs on the floor. Silver looked back at the man, his light watery eyes showing nothing but fear. Archer lifted Silvers legs onto his shoulders and spit into his hand. He rubbed it on his erected member, he sighed remembering that he had to take Viagra before doing this. He slowly entered the child's tight hole, Silver let out yelp of pain as Archer slowly pushed deeper into the boy, Silver gasped gripping the fabric of the couch tightly as Archer's speed increased. Silver took a deep breath a relaxed a little, Archer's thrust became harder and faster, the boy began to move along with the executive, he was finally relaxed enough to enjoy it a bit, well as much as his ribs were letting him. Archer slammed into him with a loud grunt, the boy let out a loud moan to Archer's disbelief. He just leaned over and whispered something into Silvers ear, Silver smirked feeling the executives hot breath on his ear, breathing heavily Archer slammed into the boy, Silver yelled out in pleasure forgetting about his ribs, Archer did this again and again until he felt himself reach his point, he mound loudly spilling his seeds into the child, he thrust a few more time until Silver came as well then pulled out of the boy. Breathing heavily he re-dressed himself and put Silvers boxers on. The child layed there for a moment before standing straight up,

"W-wow" Silver said looking up at the man, Archer smirked. Silver was confused, he enjoyed it, and now he felt some what attracted to Archer...

"See all you had to do was relax, although, you weren't supposed to enjoy it" the executive said with an amused smirk, Archer smirked looking at the child, "whose bigger, Proton or me?" Archer asked,

"P-proton" Silver stuttered still breathing heavily. Archer sighed,

"Well kid, I have to go, tell you dad you _didn't_ enjoy it." Silver just looked at Archer, he didn't want him to leave, and didn't know why...

Xx

He looked out the window, at the setting sun and sat on his bed, he sighed finally able to sit; Petrel had told him that Giovanni had wanted him to be at the Slowpoke Well all day. He slipped off his boots and picked up his pokegear, he glanced around the room, Ariana was no ware in sight, and the other male executives hadn't been seen all day. He dialed Silvers number,

"Hello?" Silver said over his pokegear,

"Hey I haven't talked to you, what's up?" Proton asked smiling for the first time that day.

"Not much, have you heard from my father?" he asked, Proton sighed at the mentioning of Giovanni,

"No he's still in Johto" he sighed,

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow?" Proton could tell he was smirking by his voice. Proton smirked as well,

"Alright then, see you later" he said hanging up, Archer and Petrel walked into the room, Archer smirking, Petrel looking down, "Hey guys" he said in a happy tone, Archer layed on his bed and Petrel sat down and lite a cigarette,

"Hey" Archer said,

"Naughhh!" Petrel yelled banging his head against the wall,

"Dude relax!" Proton yelled.

Xxx

(last chapter will be up tomorrow, remember R AND R!...thanks i know short story...)


	5. Whore

Xxx (I find I can only write at night because all of these chapters were written at 3 in the morning, wonder what's gunna happen after school vacations over….oh and Happy New Years! Celebrate by reviewing this! )

Xxx

He awoke with a smirk, he glanced around his room, his smirk only grew as he entered the shower. After about twenty minutes he stepped out, grabbing a towel he sighed, he dried off his body before slipping into his normal navy blue cargo pants and black shirt followed by his red and black jacket. He brushed his hair and teeth then walked back into his bedroom. He was excited because he was going to see Proton, but he was more excited to see Archer, the child hadn't been able to get the blue haired executive out of his head since the 'incident' yesterday. He walked over to the door and opened it only to stop when his pokegear rang, he sighed walking over and grabbing it off of his night stand,

"Hello?" he sighed, he itched to get the HQ and see the two executives.

"What are you doing?" he froze at the voice on the other line,

"Going out, why when, when are you coming home?" he asked nervously waiting for a response.

"Sadly, not for a few days" the child smirked at hearing this, this was by far, the highlight of his day,

"Aw, I miss you, alright, I have to go, bye" he smirked hanging up on his father. He knew Giovanni wasn't done speaking though, he really didn't want to talk about yesterday, he had ended up enjoying what was supposed to be 'rape', and Petrel had really fucked up his ribs and left makes on his back, he hoped Proton wouldn't ask about it or just not notice it. He put his pokegear in his pocket and walked out of his bedroom door, he glanced around the hall before proceeding down the stairs, he glanced around the dark room and yawned, smirking; he left his house, he locked the door behind him knowing with his luck someone would break in and Giovanni would blame him. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and threw it out, he sighed, "Murkrow, take me to the HQ" he said grabbing the foot of the dark type Pokémon as it took off towards the building. He arrived it was just noon, he smirked walking in the front door, he looked at the grunt behind the counter, she smiled at him, but he wasn't the type of person to just smile at strangers that worked for his father, so he just walked to the elevator. He pressed the 3 button so it would take him to the third flour, he sighed when the doors opened and grunts rushed in, he was able to get out past them. He glanced around the dark colored walls and doors, Silver mentally slapped himself because he forgot which door was the executives, he sighed walking up to a random grey door, he was almost certain this was their bedroom because it was the only door on this floor which had a red 'E' on the front. That was a big give away. He opened the door and glanced around, he only saw half of the room and from what he saw no one was there, he stepped in and jumped when he heard a voice speak,

"Silver?" he turned to see the purple haired executive, Petrel. He looked down, he was still having difficulty walking because of his ribs, normally he would have walked to the HQ but it hurt him too much, that's why he took Murkrow. The executive stood up, he towered over the child, Silver tried his best not to show pain to his face, the shock of hearing Petrel made him jump, causing his ribs the throb. Petrel saw this, he looked saddened and regretful, "Silver, you know I didn't want to do that, im just I-I, Giovanni" he sighed Silver rolled his eyes irritably,

"Stop acting like a prick, and tell me were Proton is" he said adding Archers name under his breath. Petrel wasn't expecting that response, he growled,

"I'll go get him for you" he said trough gridded teeth walking out, Silver waited till he was gone and smirked, he glanced around the room, he saw a pile of broken alarm clock pieces, he laughed sitting on the bed that was closest to it figuring that it was Protons.

"Petrel, let me go, im not suc- hi Silver!" he jumped and the child laughed dismissing whatever the man was about to say, Petrel just sighed and unobtrusively left the room. Silver looked at the door, he hoped Archer would walk in, just for a brief second, just so he could see him, he didn't understand why he wanted the blue haired man so much, maybe because he was so nice to him last night, maybe because he didn't want to hurt him even when he was assigned two, he was has gentile as possible the past night during the 'rape' that he enjoyed. With a wide smirk Silver stood and looked up at the alluring man, both smirked. "Well, I didn't expect to see you till later." Proton smirked, Silver just smiled, but the smile was fake, he wanted Archer not Proton. The executive made the first move this time. He grabbed the underage boy and layed him down on the bed. Silver smirked, he had lost the feeling for Proton, he was just a child, was he really expected to settle down? He didn't want to hurt the man, but he also didn't want to lead him on for much longer. Proton smirked, his teal eyes shined with happiness, he leaned down and kissed the ginger, Silver smirked still feeling the lust not love and parting his lips for Proton's tongue to enter his hot mouth. The two men's tongues wrestles with one another until Silver broke the kiss. The ginger smiled then smirked,

"Let's do it, trust me it won't hurt me, and let's just hurry, just in case." He said not wanting to take off his shirt because of the marks Petrel had left on him. After agreeing Proton stood up and flipped over the boy, Silver bit his lip trying not to yelp as blinding pain flooded trough his ribs. Proton gripped the boys lover stomach and pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees, smirking he removed Silvers boots and pants, he then did the same to himself, he removed his boxers and got behind the boy who was waiting eagerly in anticipation. Lastly, he removed Silvers boxers, the black pair fell to the floor and Proton spread Silvers legs before spitting into his own hand and rubbing it on his erected member. Groaning he slid into the boy, Silver sighed relief that Proton didn't notice he wasn't a virgin, he figured he was still tight to Proton because his cock was larger than Archers. With a loud grunt Proton pushed deeper into the boy. Silver let out a low moan and moved along with the teal haired man. Protons slowly pushed deeper into the boy still believing he had never done this before and didn't want to hurt him. Silver let out a low groan, he tried to think, what was it he felt for Archer lust or love, he thought he knew what he felt for Proton, but now he wasn't so sure. All he felt was lust; could he love Archer not Proton, was that even possible? The door burst open and Ariana was standing there,

"Damn it! Proton learn how to lock a fucking door!" she yelled slamming it. Both Silver and Proton ignored her, Proton slammed harder into the boy making him moan louder than he had before; Silver began to breathe heavily, both men sweating, Silvers hair falling into his face and Protons hat falling onto the ground. Silver felt all the blood rush to his pelvic region, he knew it wouldn't be long until he came, breathing heavily Silver was the first one to cum, followed by Proton who spilled his seeds into the child and thrust a few more times before pulling out. The executive smirked leaning in and kissing his boyfriends neck before they collapsed panting. The door opened again; once again it was Ariana standing there. "Hey horney," she sighed then continued, "the boss just called us, you have to get to the Slowpoke Well… _now_!" Ariana hissed the last word, the executive sighed as she left,

"Well, that was fun, but I have to go, you should stick around, Archer should be back soon, hangout with him until I get back." Proton said kissing the boy quickly and redressing himself and leaving. Silver got up and dressed, he sighed lastly slipping on his boots. He yawned looking around; he wondered when he turned into such a whore. The door once again opened, this time he smiled seeing the highest ranked executive as he walked in. his heart raced his heart raced and he felt that warm feeling re appear, he hadn't felt the feeling since before the punishment is father made happen, it was supposed to make him turn straight, but all it did was make him want Archer not Proton. The executive didn't seem to notice him however. Archer turned around and gasped seeing the child.

"Silver, what are you doing here, you, I-I are you okay?" he finally asked feeling concern about what he had done the previous night. Silver just smirked standing up once more, he walked over and placed his hands on the collar of Archers white uniform. He looked up at the executive, moving closer in a seductive way with an almost irresistible grin. All at once Archer understood what was happening, he looked at Silver, his blue eyes wide in dismay, he remembered how the child enjoyed there little, altercation the past night. He knew Giovanni would kill him for this, he also knew his boss wouldn't be back for days. He felt guilty about smiling about having 'gotten layed' by the boy yesterday when at first he wasn't even willing. Silver looked up at him his light eyed opened wide and shinning.

"Archer, I think I… love you" Silver said softly tightening his grip on the executive's collar. Archers jaw dropped and his blue eyes were wide in confusion,

"B-but what I did to you, what I let Petrel do, Silver…I…" The ginger looked down; he hadn't meant to be so forward. Archer saw the reaction for the boy, he had to admit he was, cute, he had a nice personality and weather he like it or not he was a mini Giovanni. The boy let go of the executive and looked down, he scoffed, he had really screwed up this time. Archer's blue eyes fell into a softer gaze, he grabbed the boy's cheeks and turned Silver to face him, he looked into is bright eyes smiling for a moment then pulled the younger boy into a kiss. Silvers lips parted with a surprised gasp, Archer took the advantage to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth, he smirked tasting Silver for the first time, there was also the disturbing taste of Proton, and he'd rather not remember how he knew what the younger man tasted like and chose to ignore it. Archer without breaking the kiss pushed Silver across the room and onto his own bed, the only one in the room that was nicely made. Archer smirked getting on top of the child still without breaking the kiss, finally with a gasp, Silver broke the kiss, Archer could have gone longer, but his lungs were stronger then the boys and he could go longer without breathing. Silver remained silent and just smiled up at the man, Archer smirked "this time, were doing it right." He said quickly removing his boots, pants, and boxers. Silver looked up at the man with a smirk as Archer carelessly grabbed Silvers pants and pulled them off along with his boots and boxers. Silver remained silent and didn't plan to speak till this was over he just kept smiling, Archer smiled as well, he could stair at the child's smile all night if he had to. He spit into his hand and rubbed it on his semi erected member, wasting no time he did the same as Proton, except more carefully; he flipped the child onto his back and put him on his hands and knees. Smirking he slammed into the boy, Silver moaned loudly, he couldn't believe that it was actually Archer doing this to him. Archer new the child had done this before (for obvious reasons) and sped up his pace going into the boy harder and harder with every thrust. Archer grunted loudly as Silver let out a moan, 'thank god Giovanni's in Johto' both men thought at the same time,

Walking down the hall he had his hand in his pockets and muttered to himself,

"That bitch Ariana told me I had to be at the Slowpoke Well, god she must be hyper because no one's there!" he snapped making the grunts that he walked by looked at him oddly. He walked up to the room and pushed open the door, his jaw dropped when he was Archer on top of Silver, is heart felt like it broke into two. Without saying a word, unnoticed he backed away, his teal eyes opened wide in hurt and confusion, he just turned and ran to Ariana's room.

Xx

The following morning Proton walked into the room, he saw Silver alone sleeping on Archer's bed.

"Get up!" he hissed making the boy jump out of his sleep. "I saw you with Archer! How could you!" the teal haired man snapped. His eyes opened wide in rage. Silvers light eyes were dull with shame, he just looked down trying to avoid Protons harsh gaze. The man snarled, he knew he wasn't getting any ware with this, losing his temper he kicked Silver square in his already damaged ribs, Silver yelped,

"Im sorry, Proton, I just don't like you anymore! Im sorry, please, stop!" the boy yelled as the blows continued to his mid-section. Proton grabbed the boy and threw him on the floor, he kicked the boy then just stood there watching the redhead sob.

"Maybe you should have thought about this when you cheated on me. Maybe everything would be different and you wouldn't be on the floor crying!" he snapped. Kicking the boy one final time, as he walked out of the room he turned to face the sobbing child, with a cold gaze he muttered bitterly, "Maybe."

Xxx

_Fin_

_(Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed remember R AND R)_


End file.
